heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rueski
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Rue Skyfire is a RainWing dragoness unique to the post-apocalyptic Fallout Universe. A wanderer and skilled marksdragon, trigger-happy and tough, this RainWing is ready to do whatever it takes to survive in the Pyrrhian Wasteland. DESCRIPTION Restless, yet jaded, Rue Skyfire has that dark-eyed, battle-scarred look of the Wasteland veteran who has been at it for a while now and managed to weather most everything the irradiated wilderness has thrown at her. She is tall for a RainWing and sleekly muscled, but the addition of two bulky twin handguns adds a third factor into the equation: a certain dangerous spirit. Here is a dragoness who can take care of herself, and has been doing exactly that for most of her life. Her scales used to be vibrant green and brown, akin to woods camouflage, but of late they have faded more towards the grays and the blacks as the sunless Pyrrhian Wasteland takes its toll on her. Her eyes are amber-yellow, and her ruff and wings are nicked and torn in a few places. Rue is a bit bigger than your typical wastelander RainWing, and usually stands about half a head to a full head taller than most dragonesses she meets. Growing up in a vault she had the advantage of adequate nutrition, though now that she is on the outside she lives from meal to meal and is usually quite malnourished. Sadly, hunger is nothing special to every Wastelander, and comparatively speaking Rue is doing pretty well. When it comes to attire, Rue is more concerned about function than fashion. In fact, she really couldn't care less about the way she looks. She has more or less given up her RainWIng ability to camouflage, as she is almost always dirty, bloody, or injured in some way or another and would therefore be unable to become fully invisible. Almost everything she wears is black, from the gloves on her paws to her combat boots to the sniper goggles on her snout. She wears a armored jacket with bulletproof plating. Although its weight slows her down, it is capable of stopping enemy fire - something that has saved her life on more than one occasion. Rue also wears a lot of thick black bandages, wrapped around her neck, legs, tail, and even her muzzle. Part of this is because she gets injured incredibly often. She also habitually ventures into Pink Cloud-infested area, so she tries to cover up as much skin area as possible. PERSONALITY SKILLS Put anything that shoots bullets into her paws, and Rue is any zombie's worst nightmare. Unlike most Wastelanders who usually pick up a gun as a matter of defense and survival, Rue has the advantage of extensive Vault-quality training in the use of firearms. Put quite simply, Rue doesn't miss. She used to wield'' ''Oblivion, one of the finest Vault-made sniper rifles ever to reap mutant life, but thanks to the meddling of a certain scienceborn her prized Oblivion was smashed into scrap metal. Since then Rue has not encoutnered anything near Oblivion's quality, and has had to make do with a variety of lesser weapons. She used handguns for a short time while while adventuring in the areas of Skyfallen and Silfur, but eventually ended up exchanging them for the assault rifles that she wields today. Rue also has a distrust of higher-tech weaponry, preferring to trust in bullets and cold steel. She had the opportunity to use a laser pistol while in Skyfallen, but ended up discarding it. Past simple shooting, Rue's knowledge of guns and ballistic weaponry is quite extensive. She can perform basic maintenance on most shooting weapons, and is capable of making abandoned, salvaged weaponry operational again. As a quirk, Rue likes to give her weapons fierce names. Oblivion is the primary example, and the twin assault rifles that she wields now are Justice and Mercy. Rue is also a bit light-of-claw. Although she is by no means a hardcore thief, she is perfectly capable of picking a pocket or filching a gun from its holster. She used to make her way in the Wasteland by employing this particular knack as a bandit and common thief, though she has since found more honorable ways of surviving. However, the talent still comes in handy every once in a while. BACKSTORY HISTORY RELATIONSHIPS GALLERY __NOEDITSECTION__